


Дома с привидениями

by BotanChan



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Дик обнаруживает, что с Брюсом что-то не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дома с привидениями

**Пролог.**  
  


_Город дремал, убаюканный ровным течением жизни на своих длинных улицах. Люди, машины, ток электромагнитных волн по проводам, потрескивание эфира над небоскрёбами. Смех, слёзы, блаженные стоны страсти, отчаянный скулёж умирающего под забором пса, сонное дыхание детей и кровь, с бульканьем выхлёстывающая из ножевой раны в уличной драке._

_Город дремал, пока в его теле всё шло своим чередом, а в доме на холме по-прежнему оставался страж, призванный хранить должное течение жизни и смерти._

_Город дремал…_

 

Комиссар Гордон потёр глаза и зевнул. После утомительного рабочего дня очень хотелось лечь щекой на шуршащие бумаги и немного подремать, но пока нельзя было позволить себе такую роскошь. Он отложил очередное дело, закрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу. Потом резко растёр лицо руками и снова взялся за изучение отчёта о текущем расследовании.

\- Какие-то проблемы, комиссар?

На этот раз голос за спиной даже не застал его врасплох – спина успела почувствовать, как потянуло прохладным сквознячком.

\- Ничего, что требовало бы внимания Бэтмэна, - Гордон с раздражением хлопнул отчётом по столу и наполовину развернулся к собеседнику. – Кажется, в городе появилась новая банда. Кража драгоценностей, ограбления. Сброд и мерзавцы, но вполне заурядные, таким ребятам далеко до Джокера и остальных.

Кажется, ночной гость понимающе кивнул.

\- В таком случае не буду вам мешать, комиссар. Желаю удачи. Но я слышал, Женщина-Кошка снова взялась за свои маленькие развлечения?

\- А, нет, - Гордон улыбнулся в усы, очень довольный тем, что на этот раз оказался осведомлён лучше Бэтмэна. – Действительно, было несколько довольно дерзких краж, но на этот раз у мисс Кайл железное алиби. И предварительное расследование показывает, что стиль работы у вора несколько другой. Скорее всего, это дело рук явившихся новичков, но точные выводы делать пока рано. А мисс Кайл, мне докладывали, была просто в ярости, когда узнала, что на неё пало подозрение.

\- Должно быть, обиделась на конкурентов, - ответил Бэтмэн с некоторой уважительной иронией, с которой, Гордон давно заметил, он всегда говорил о Женщине-Кошке.

Иногда комиссару становилось любопытно, как и на каких условиях эти двое уживаются в городе, но мимолётный интерес почти сразу проходил. Его это не касалось, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока оба действовали если не в рамках закона, то хотя бы не нанося вреда мирным гражданам.

\- Как бы она не решила посоревноваться с нежданными соперниками, - заметил Гордон и снова заглянул в отчёт.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Бэтмэна ожидаемо уже не было. Комиссар вздохнул и снова потёр переносицу, предвкушая чудную рабочую ночь.

Следовало позвонить Барбаре, сказать, чтобы не ждала. И закрыть окно, а то каждый раз после визитов Бэтмэна кабинет выстуживало до основания.

 

_Город сонно шевельнулся, услышав шаги очередных незнакомцев, и тут же снова соскользнул в обычную дрёму. Его не беспокоило безостановочное снование людей внутрь и наружу. Во всяком случае, пока страж оставался на посту…_

  
**Глава 1. Полночь**

 

Свадьба была роскошной, помпезной, яркой и при этом на удивление необременительной. От неё даже можно было бы получить удовольствие, если бы не дурное настроение пополам с охотничьим азартом. Селина глотнула сладкий коктейль, чтобы запить отвратный привкус недавних событий, а Кошка внутри неё зашипела и замела бы хвостом, если бы могла. Полиция, допрос, откровенное недоверие детективов… это было так унизительно! Не говоря о том, что появление на своей территории неизвестных конкурентов способно было возмутить само по себе.

Ничего, она ещё доступно объяснит наглецам, что бывает за попытки подставить Кошку в её собственном доме. Может быть, удастся прямо сегодня. Селина скосила глаза на шикарные украшения невесты и едва не облизнулась. Хищническая натура тут же потребовала запустить коготки в это великолепие и увести добычу прямо с хрупкой девичьей шейки. Пришлось шикнуть на себя, потому что сейчас подобная эскапада мало того, что была бы особо неуместна, так ещё и оказалась бы на руку новоявленным врагам. Обойдутся.

Селина с усилием отвела взгляд от сверкающих камней и прошлась по залу, мимолётом отпустив пару авансов охранникам у дверей. Просто проверить, помнят ли, что стоят здесь не ради украшения и не чтобы ловить томные улыбки мимохожих дам. Двое выдержали испытание с честью, третий же поплыл, как мартовский кошак, за что тут же получил ледяной презрительный взгляд.

Было умеренно скучно, но не настолько, чтобы забыть про всё и броситься на поиск приключений раньше, чем появятся предполагаемые конкуренты. Селина оттанцевала пару танцев с безликими, незапоминающимися кавалерами, при этом продолжая краем глаза следить за невестой, угостилась великолепной рыбой и ещё одним коктейлем и, наконец, почуяла прибытие гостей поинтересней.

Волосы на загривке встопорщились бы, если бы были обрезаны коротко, пальцы непроизвольно сжались, и, будь у Селины возможность в самом деле выпустить когти, она бы это с удовольствием сделала. Дыхание той стороны, откуда она вернулась Кошкой, как всегда обожгло холодом, страхом и возбуждением. Она окинула зал быстрым взглядом и сразу же заметила обоих.

Грейсон обнаружился совсем рядом в обществе виски и, удивительно, без единой собеседницы. Ловкий мальчик, раз ухитрился при его внешности и положении оторваться от окружающих девиц, это на свадьбе-то!

\- Скучаешь, милый? – мурлыкнула Селина, бесшумно подкрадываясь к нему из-за спины.

Грейсон плавно и быстро развернулся, сузил глаза, видимо, сразу её узнавая, быстро глянул в сторону молодожёнов.

Нет-нет, дорогой, сегодня я здесь не для того. Впрочем, это вряд ли спасёт бриллианты и изумруды, когда заглянут на огонёк новоявленные соперники.

\- Разве можно заскучать в таком обществе? - сказал Грейсон после короткого колебания, улыбнулся, как будто даже немного извиняясь, и протянул ей мартини.

Ах, какая галантность! Селина благосклонно и сыто улыбнулась ему, принимая бокал. Внимание мужчин питало её порой не хуже нормальной еды.

\- Спасибо, милый.

\- Не хочешь поздороваться с Брюсом?

Грейсон кивнул в угол, где бедный мистер Уэйн со страдальческим выражением лица выслушивал монолог Вероники Вриланд. Можно было биться об заклад, что настырная девица расписывает прелести свадьбы, причём не сегодняшней, а гипотетической, с совсем другими главными участниками. Наивная дурочка, если бы она могла хотя бы догадываться…

Впрочем, она тут не одна такая. Кошка скосила глаза в сторону Грейсона. Тот смотрел на Уэйна с откровенным, неприкрытым влюблённым любованием во взгляде, таким спокойным и светлым, что можно было не сомневаться – он тоже даже не подозревает. Бедный мальчик.

\- Нет, милый, думаю, мистеру Уэйну хватит на сегодня излишне прекрасных дам – того гляди, голова окончательно закружится. И вообще, тебе пора его спасать. Иди, прояви мужскую холостяцкую солидарность.

Грейсон прыснул.

\- Определённо, спасать его необходимо, - постановил он с деланной серьёзностью, одарил её ещё одной солнечной улыбкой и поспешил на помощь несчастной жертве беспардонного окручивания.

Кошка снова облизнулась, проглатывая его улыбку, и пошла по залу, жмурясь от удовольствия. Когда она, спустя какое-то время, опять взглянула на невесту, было уже поздно. Бешено зашипев, она метнулась к выходу, ругая свою непростительную беспечность и невовремя подвернувшегося Грейсона. Впрочем, она ещё надеялась успеть следом за наглым воришкой.

 

***

Ричард явился на выручку Брюса, как самый настоящий, неподдельный супергерой.

\- Простите, Вероника, но я вынужден похитить у вас мистера Уэйна. Срочное дело, - как можно вежливей сообщил он даме, попытавшись ненавязчиво оттеснить её в сторону.

Мисс Вриланд, щебетавшая что-то о правильном оформлении алтаря, замолчала на полуслове и недовольно поджала губы, вцепившись в локоть своей потенциальной добычи так, словно собиралась оторвать его себе на память. Брюс каким-то образом умудрился аккуратно разжать её пальцы, вероятно, воспользовавшись очередной тайной техникой ещё одной секретной школы восточных боевых искусств.

\- Извини, Вероника, я на минуту.

\- Я буду ждать, - по-прежнему сердито сообщила та и отвернулась, явно на радость парочке ближайших кавалеров.

\- Спасибо, Дик, - сказал Брюс, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.

\- Мы с Селиной решили, что ты нуждаешься в немедленном спасении, - ухмыльнулся Ричард.

\- С Селиной? – Брюс нахмурился и начал оглядываться с нескрываемым беспокойством. – Её вряд ли сюда приглашали, она не друг семьи.

\- Оставь, - Дик от души потянулся, разминая плечи, весь вечер стеснённые строгим смокингом. – Драгоценности гостей на местах, и Кошка даже не смотрела в их сторону. Расслабься, это же свадьба. Праздник!

\- Мне казалось, ты не сильно уважаешь светскую мишуру и клятвы верности на всю жизнь, - хмыкнул Брюс, но перестал разглядывать гостей и посмотрел на Ричарда.

Дик почти чувствовал его взгляд на своих губах.

\- Так это же не моя свадьба и не мои клятвы. И вообще, может быть, я решил остепениться!

\- Неужели? – Брюс улыбнулся, как обычно – едва-едва уголками рта, насмешливо и тепло.

\- Ты в меня не веришь! – Ричард шутливо ткнул ему пальцем чуть пониже идеального узла галстука. – А я, может, впечатлился отвагой жениха и готов повторить его подвиг!

\- Можно подумать, ты решил остепениться рядом со мной, - медленно произнёс Брюс и добавил как-то очень проникновенно. – Подобными вещами не шутят, - таким же отеческим голосом он когда-то увещевал новоиспечённого напарника не лезть в пекло, чем всегда только сильнее раззадоривал.

\- А я и не шучу, - залихватски тряхнул головой Ричард. – Как там… клянусь быть рядом, в богатстве и бедности, в радости и печали, и даже смерть не разлучит нас.

\- Дик!

\- Или как там… что? – Ричард удивлённо моргнул и остановился, вопросительно глядя на Брюса.

\- Дик… - тот выглядел обескураженным, почти испуганным, почти таким же, как когда Памела заявила, что хочет родить от него ребёнка.

\- Да ладно тебе, будто ты раньше этого не знал, - закатил глаза Дик, уже жалея, что начал эту клоунаду, потому что, кажется, Брюс обиделся.

Сжал зубы так, что на челюсти проступили желваки, и молчал, тяжело, как-то весь натянувшись, словно готовился к удару. На его лицо упала тень от одной из развешенных гирлянд, и Дику показалось, что глаза из неё сверкнули жёлтым отсветом, как у холодной полной луны.

\- Перестань, ты чего? – Ричард протянул к нему руку, ладони и кончиков пальцев коснулось холодком непонятно откуда взявшегося сквозняка, а потом мимо промчалась, стуча каблучками, Селина Кайл, и буквально через секунду из зала донёсся отчаянный вскрик невесты.

\- Мои бриллианты! Где они?!

Дик невольно развернулся вслед за Кошкой, краем глаза успев заметить, как Брюс шатнулся от него, а потом тоже обернулся на голос.

\- У меня похитили бриллианты! Боже мой, но как, но кто же, боже мой!

\- Кажется, у нас есть работа. Идём, - глухо и привычно-сосредоточенно позвал Брюс.

\- Кошечка всё же показала коготки, - покаянно ухмыльнулся Ричард и поспешил вслед за ним к ближайшему выходу на балкон или крышу.

 

На крыше было холодно и непривычно темно. Над Готэмом, как над любым мегаполисом двадцатого века, всегда парила зыбкая шапка электрического сияния, а сам Дик давно приноровился ориентироваться в неровном ночном свете, поэтому неожиданная почти слепота ошарашила его, заставила растерянно остановиться. Он недоумённо оглянулся. Черная крыша, чёрное небо, чёрные стены домов с нарисованными разноцветными пятнами окон. Чёрнота сливалась, и было непонятно, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Дик сглотнул, чувствуя вдруг накатившую волну страха, как в детстве, когда казалось, что там, за стеной темноты, прячется совсем не его комната, не цирк с папой, мамой и любимым клоуном Тедди, а чужое, незнакомое место, в котором он никого не знает. Ричард уже давно позабыл это жуткое ощущение уплывающего, прячущегося мира, но вот оно вернулось, такое же сильное, как и раньше. Страх готов был превратиться в панику, и Дик зажмурился, крепко, до цветных пятен под веками, а потом резко открыл глаза. Видно стало как будто почётче, хотя окружающее продолжало расплываться в навалившейся из ниоткуда темноте.

\- Робин, скорей! – голос Бэтмэна донёсся уже издалека.

Дик раздражённо выдохнул сквозь зубы и поспешил за ним, наполовину вслепую. Плох тот акробат, который не может работать с повязкой на глазах, полагаясь только на слух и осязание, и сейчас Ричард чувствовал себя тем самым плохим акробатом. Тело подводило, казалось, что он проваливается в пустоту, что вот-вот, на следующем шаге, под ногами не окажется твёрдой поверхности.

Приземлившись на очередную крышу, Дик снова остановился, чтобы стереть пот со лба. Надо будет сказать Брюсу, что появилась какая-то проблема со зрением. Или не говорить? Тот же, перестраховщик чёртов, опять заведёт любимую пластинку и попытается его, Ричарда, максимально оградить от ночной работы. А оказаться беспомощной ненужной обузой на шее Бэтмэна – просто невыносимо, спасибо, он уже попробовал на вкус это мерзкое чувство после истории с телеграммой Пугала.

Дик выдохнул, поднялся и снова побежал вперёд. Предметы вокруг продолжали сливаться чернильными пятнами, почти неотличимые друг от друга, но развивающийся плащ Бэтмэна и стремительную фигурку Кошки, мелькавшую далеко впереди, почему-то удавалось видеть достаточно ясно, чтобы бежать следом, ориентируясь на их движения. Плохо было то, что Ричард безнадёжно от них отставал. Он зло стиснул зубы и прибавил ходу.

Быстрей, быстрей, задерживаться нельзя, нельзя смотреть по сторонам, надо спешить, вперёд, по чужому следу, точно так же, пробежка, прыжок вверх, скольжение вниз, снова пробежка, снова прыжок, теперь вперёд, на карниз… на карниз, который оказывается на полшага дальше, чем должен был быть. Пустота наконец настигает, разверзаясь под ногами наяву, а не в муторном предчувствии.

Дик коротко вскрикнул, судорожно извернулся в воздухе, невольно пытаясь нашарить руками несуществующую опору, и выхватил пистолет. Пятна окон мелькали вокруг, верхний край стены стремительно удалялся, как и застывшая на нём чёрная фигура.

Ричарду стало холодно, очень холодно, смертельно холодно и смертельно страшно. Он до зудения и вставших дыбом волос на коже ощущал на себе неотрывный пристальный взгляд, а ветер бил в спину, секунды улетали, и где-то там с неотвратимой быстротой приближалась земля. Только силуэт на краю крыши оставался неподвижным и каменно-незыблемым, несмотря на рвущиеся крыльями полы плаща.

Потом перед глазами пронёсся вверх какой-то штырь, наверное, подставка для флагов. Дик отчаянно и будто проснувшись задёргался и наконец выстрелил. Крюк послушно зацепился, и на землю Ричард спустился почти плавно, да так и сел там, где встал. По спине струился холодный пот, дыхание срывалось. Дик сжал голову руками, опять зажмурился и до боли стиснул виски ладонями. Он сидел на твёрдом асфальте, покрывающем одну из улиц Готэма, но ему казалось, что он по-прежнему летит в ледяную беспросветную бездну.

\- Мне показалось, - бормотал Ричард, сам не замечая, как шевелятся губы. – Мне просто показалось, у меня проблемы со зрением, это может быть яд, галлюциноген, этого не может быть…

Он не заметил, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем его плеча коснулась затянутая в чёрную перчатку рука. Дик шарахнулся от прикосновения, машинально вставая в боевую стойку, и лишь спустя несколько секунд понял, в чём дело.

\- Бэтмэн! Я тебя совсем не заметил.

Он опустил руки, но расслабиться сосем не получалось, чувство опасности не желало проходить.

\- Ты бы и салюта над ухом не заметил, - со сдержанным недовольством ответил Бэтмэн и нахмурился, - Робин, ты в порядке? Ты плохо выглядишь.

\- Я в порядке, - Ричард сглотнул, опять закрыл глаза, потряс головой и снова посмотрел по сторонам. – Кстати, напомни, ведь Пугало сейчас благополучно отдыхает в Аркхеме на полном довольствии города?

Видно было хорошо, яркость света как будто вернулась, разные цвета снова проступили из неопределённости темноты.

\- Да. Но я проверю, это не бывает лишним. Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? – в голосе Бэтмэна слышалось неподдельное беспокойство. – Пойдём домой, Робин. Возвращаться на свадьбу нам незачем, Кошка ушла и драгоценности тоже. Наше отсутствие вряд ли заметят за переполохом.

\- Я в порядке! – почти рыкнул Дик и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Правда. Но… можно и домой. Кажется, эта свадьба меня изрядно утомила.

Бэтмэн хмыкнул, и только глухой не уловил бы в его голосе немалую дозу скепсиса. Однако говорить он ничего не стал, молча потрепал Ричарда по плечу и вызвал Бэтмобиль.

Пока они ехали, Дик украдкой рассматривал полускрытый маской профиль, уже совсем успокоившись и удивляясь про себя, как ему вообще мог примерещиться такой бред. Полная чушь. Абсолютнейшая. Думать об этом было неприятно. В какой-то момент он, наконец, отделался от гадких мыслей и закрыл глаза, чувствуя наваливавшуюся дремоту. Мотор Бэтмобиля гудел негромко и ровно, усыпляюще, было тихо и чуточку пусто, как будто Ричард ехал по безлюдной дороге совсем один.

 

**Глава 2. Рассвет**

 

Детектив Монтойя вошла в бар, села за стойку и окинула обстановку пристальным взглядом. Наркодилеров не наблюдалось, бармен выглядел приличным человеком, а публика была тихой и немногочисленной, впрочем, этому не стоило удивляться в полшестого утра. Монтойя взяла джин с тоником и напомнила себе, что она не на обходе злачных готэмских забегаловок, а культурно отдыхает в свободное от работы время. Настроение от этого почему-то не улучшилось, и она залпом опрокинула в себя бокал.

\- Мартини, - раздался рядом знакомый голос.

Монтойя скосила глаза. Ну так и есть, Селина Кайл собственной персоной, тоже с весьма кислым выражением лица. Это даже радовало – сразу становилось понятно, что не тебе одной паршиво жить на этом свете. Монтойя ухмыльнулась.

\- Надираемся, киска?

\- Кто бы говорил, - равнодушно отозвалась Кошка и залпом выпила половину своей порции. – До чего докатились наши стражи порядка!

\- А я не на службе, - сообщила Монтойя.

Уточнять, что с этой самой службы как раз только-только возвращается, она сочла лишним.

А всё из-за этой новой банды, чтоб ей провалиться сквозь землю! Ублюдки кроме краж, похоже, решили заняться наркотиками, и Торн с ними то ли спелся, то ли решил разобраться сам, но в любом случае на сотрудничество не пошёл.

Бармен исподволь косился на двух посетительниц, которые выглядели старыми и не лучшими знакомыми. Драки он не сильно опасался, но кто же захочет собирать осколки разбитой посуды?!

Некоторое время они помолчали. Монтойя исподволь косилась на Кошку, которая только этим вечером смогла доказать свою невиновность в краже на приснопамятной свадьбе и покинула управление полиции после двух дней заключения, пребывая в крайней ярости. Сейчас она, очевидно, успокоилась, но выглядела до сих пор немного растрёпанной. Пробежалась по крышам для успокоения нервов? Или не только по крышам?

\- Послушайте, детектив, - вдруг заговорила Селина неожиданно любезно для человека её положения. – У меня к вам деловое предложение.

\- Взяток не беру, - машинально отозвалась Монтойя и заказала ещё один джин-тоник.

Кошка фыркнула.

\- Я вам и не предлагаю, перебьётесь своей зарплатой. Я о другом. Знаете, меня взбесили эти наглые мерзавцы, из-за которых я уже два раза имела дело с вашими ищейками. Хочу их поймать и отправить за решётку, и у меня даже есть идея – как. Но, кажется, без помощи полиции будет сложно их арестовать.

\- Не без того, - согласилась Монтойя, против воли чувствуя некоторый интерес.

Во-первых, она не ожидала от Кошки такой прыти, а во-вторых, ей вдруг стало любопытно, каково это – работать со знаменитой воровкой. Та должна быть толковым напарником, если подумать.

\- В конце недели ожидается очень шумная выставка кошек, - продолжала между тем Селина. – Очень вычурная и сделанная только для того, чтобы кое-кто похвастался своим состоянием. В общем, скорее всего, там будет полно бриллиантов на кошачьих ошейниках и прочего в том же духе. А эти наглые молодчики, кажется, не прочь заработать себе славу и устраивают кражи пошумнее. Вряд ли пройдут мимо такой возможности.

Монтойя задумалась. В конце недели может получиться взять давно положенный выходной, если ничто не помешает, и тогда случайно прогуляться мимо кошачьей выставки на пару с мисс Селиной Кайл. И даже если прогулка закончится ничем, так хоть голову проветрить.

\- По рукам, - коротко согласилась она. – Надеюсь, они явятся, и нам никто не помешает.

\- Например, какая-нибудь мимолетящая мышь, - пробормотала Кошка себе под нос, но Монтойя её услышала и ухмыльнулась.

Зоопарк, а не город, чтоб их всех…

 

***

Ричард никогда не был совой, но настолько рано он просыпался редко. Наверное, причиной неурочного пробуждения послужила зябкая прохлада, пробравшаяся в комнату. Дик натянул одеяло на ухо, полежал несколько секунд, потом всё-таки недовольно открыл глаза. В комнате висела тонкая белая взвесь тумана, в постели было как-то пусто и неуютно. Должно быть, Брюс уже ушёл, а перед этим открыл окно. Интересно, зачем и куда его могло понести в такую чёртову рань, тем более, вчера он вернулся поздно после одиночного рейда по городу. Ричард ждал Брюса долго, а потом уснул и, ему казалось, слышал сквозь дремоту, как тот вернулся. Или это приснилось, и на самом деле Брюс так и не вернулся?

Ричард закутался в одеяло поплотнее и извернулся, выглядывая в окно поверх спинки кровати. Шторы были наполовину отдёрнуты, за стеклом висело плотное молочное марево тумана, сквозь которое едва-едва различались смутные контуры парковых деревьев. Ну точно, Брюс открыл форточку, и с улицы натянуло. Дик недовольно выдохнул, поднялся и прошёл к окну. От стекла шёл слабый холод, снаружи стало видно пару кустов, проступивших из тумана, как маленькие острова. Ричард протянул руку к форточке и с удивлением обнаружил, что она закрыта. Он растерянно растрепал себе волосы двумя руками, резко выдохнул. С губ как будто сорвалось облачко пара, хотя в комнате просто не могло быть настолько холодно. Дик отвернулся от окна и удивлённо замер, глядя на спящего в кровати Брюса.

Но ведь… Ричард был уверен, что спит один! Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как нехорошо засосало под ложечкой. Он не мог не почувствовать, что рядом кто-то есть – слишком давно был Робином. И тем более, не мог не почувствовать Брюса. Однако ещё полминуты назад был совершенно уверен, что находится в комнате один, что рядом никого нет. Что Брюса – нет.

Ричард резко выдохнул и сжал ладонями виски, глядя на постель со злостью и почти детской обидой, как будто его только что жестоко обманули. Неприятное ощущение в желудке не проходило. Вдруг опять вспыхнувший страх не проходил, как Дик ни старался его отогнать, а вместе с ним – воспоминание о пустоте под ногами, стремительном падении и молчаливой фигуре, неподвижно застывшей высоко-высоко над головой.

Проклятье! Мало ли, что примерещилось! С чего вообще лезут такие мысли?!

Они с Брюсом вместе побывали в Аркхеме позавчера, сразу после чуть не ставшей роковой пробежки по крышам. Пугало благополучно сидел в своей камере и обещал своим врагам многочисленные кошмары во сне и наяву. Это было так привычно, так… обыденно, что Ричард смог полностью успокоиться и честно заявить, что с ним всё в порядке. Как оказалось, «в порядке» длилось недолго.

Смутное, плохо уловимое беспокойство вернулось к нему на следующую же ночь, подкралось из темноты, обволокло знобкой неуверенностью и желанием сбежать, неизвестно куда и неизвестно от кого. Говорить об этом Брюсу Дик, конечно же, не стал, ещё чего не хватало. Однако не смог не испытать мимолётного облегчения, когда тот решил, что Бэтмэн выйдет на улицы один.

Проклятье! Так не должно было быть! Но если Пугало на этот раз оказался не у дел, то что или кто занял его место? Какой-нибудь новый маньяк? Вряд ли. Обычно они не перевирают стили друг друга, каждый мнит себя единственным и неповторимым.

Дик мотнул головой, стараясь отбросить невнятные недобрые предчувствия, и сердито, нарочито шлёпая босыми ногами по полу, подошёл к кровати, плюхнулся на неё и завозился, укутываясь в одеяло.

\- Что-то случилось? – Брюс сонно приподнял голову, слепо провёл рукой сторону Ричарда.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Дик. – Просто проснулся. Ещё рано.

\- Да… - Брюс снова закрыл глаза и опустился на подушку.

Ричард тоже лёг, пару секунд не шевелился, потом резко перевернулся. Спать больше не хотелось, хотелось внести ясность в чувства и мысли, хотелось убедиться, что предательские полуосознаваемые ощущения врут. Дик ещё раз перекатился по кровати и решительно потянул на себя одеяло Брюса, нырнул под него, прижимаясь к чужому боку. Едва заметно вздрогнул, потому что на секунду ему почудилось, что от лежавшего рядом тела веет холодом, но ощущение тут же пропало, а Ричард с невольной яростью впился пальцами в плечо Брюса.

\- Дик? – тот снова поднял голову и приоткрыл глаза.

\- Ничего, - ответил Ричард и крепко его поцеловал, опрокидывая на спину.

Брюс шумно вздохнул, определённо довольно, а не сердито, и притянул любовника ближе. Поцелуй был долгим и непривычно затягивающим. Обычно Дик не любил долгих прелюдий, ему нравилось, чтобы всё было быстро, страстно и горячо, он не выдерживал, когда его пытались долго раздразнивать, и настойчиво пытался взять своё. Однако в этот раз он ухнул в поцелуй, как в омут, бездонный, медленный и тёмный. Руки Брюса неторопливо скользили по его плечам, по спине, Дик в ответ зарывался пальцами ему в волосы. Поцелуй всё длился, и Ричард никак не мог оторваться от чужих чуть горчащих губ, от которых почему-то пахло еловой хвоей и капельку – сырой землёй. Наконец он отстранился, тяжело дыша, будто вынырнул из глубины, и тут же снова наклонился обратно, кусая Брюса за плечо и помогая ему стащить пижаму. Как только можно спать, обмотавшись лишними тряпками?! Это же неудобно и вечно мешает…

Притихшее было нетерпение вспыхнуло с обычной силой, рванулось наружу, почти заставляя разрывать надоедливый хлопок. Брюс засмеялся и сказал что-то про нетерпеливость молодости, Ричард точно не разобрал, но привычно огрызнулся на тему старческой медлительности и оседлал его бёдра. С силой провёл пальцами по груди, оставляя красные полосы, и жадно облизнулся.

\- Смазка… - начал было Брюс, но Дик только сердито отмахнулся, не собираясь тянуть ещё больше ради такой мелочи.

Слюна на растягивающие его пальцы, потом прикосновение горячего влажного члена. Ричард застонал, медленно насаживаясь на него, замер на пару секунд и начал двигаться, один раз, второй, неторопливо, но быстрее с каждым движением, упираясь руками Брюсу в грудь, с наслаждением чувствуя, как страсть снова захлёстывает привычной волной, до безумия, до голодного рыка, до темноты с искрами перед глазами. Сквозь звон в ушах Дик расслышал, как тяжело в ответ дышит Брюс, и смутно почувствовал, как пальцы сжимают его бёдра, наверное, очень сильно, наверное, до синяков, наверное, это даже больно, но сейчас ему было всё равно, совсем всё равно, остались только ритм частых толчков, холодный воздух, царапавший горло от судорожных вдохов, жар чужого тела и волны острого удовольствия от каждого движения. Ещё-ещё-ещё, мало-мало-мало. Под зажмуренными веками плыли цветные пятна, а Ричард продолжал с громкими стонами насаживаться на горячий член, и ему всё было недостаточно. Хотелось больше, хотелось глубже, хотелось словно захлебнуться страстью и удовольствием, насовсем, до конца, до смерти, а холодные руки Брюса стискивали его всё сильнее, крепкой ледяной хваткой до судорожных хрипов, до почти полной невозможности дышать. Пытаясь поймать хотя бы глоток воздуха, Дик широко распахнул глаза и оказался пойманным взглядом Брюса, диким и жадным, и отчаянно голодным. Глядя в его лунно-золотистые глаза с сжавшимися в точку зрачками, Ричард кончил.

Оргазм был сильным и почти мучительно-болезненным, и на какую-то секунду Дику показалось, что он в самом деле умирает, что выкрутившее его тело наслаждение, а может, полубезумный жёлтый взгляд вот-вот вытянет из него жизнь. Но всё оборвалось буквально за мгновение до конца, и Ричард рухнул на постель, чувствуя себя не просто опустошённым – выжатым, вывернутым на изнанку и выпитым до дна.

В голове было пусто, в ушах стоял гул, шевелиться категорически не хотелось, да и не моглось. В голове звенела пустота, в которой слабым эхом билась тень воспоминания о чём-то страшном. Дик не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда он почувствовал, как его плечи осторожно укрывают одеялом. Кое-как он смог разлепить ресницы. Брюс нависал над ним, Ричард видел только мощную шею, покрытую каплями пота, подбородок и сжатые в линию бледные губы. Брюс протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по лицу кончиками пальцев.

\- Спи. Ещё пару часов.

Прикосновение было почти невесомым, как будто щеки коснулось слабым ветерком. Дик перевёл взгляд выше. Лицо Брюса было обеспокоенным, тёмно-карие глаза смотрели мягко и чуть встревожено. Ричард мог бы ответить, что готов проспать гораздо больше, но смог только едва шевельнуть губами. Брюс наклонился ближе, Дик какое-то время вглядывался в его зрачки, потом медленно выдохнул и опустил веки, окончательно уплывая в сон.

Ричард не помнил, что ему снилось, если снилось. Он будто провалился в тёмную яму, в которой не было ничего, только тишина и слабый запах еловой хвои и сырой земли.

 

**Глава 3. Утро**

 

\- Я не буду сегодня работать, - раздражённо повторила Глэдис и со стуком поставила на блюдце чашку с кофе, глядя на Барри с откровенной неприязнью.

Он ей никогда не нравился, с самого начала, а теперь, после того, как Ронни начал заглядываться на местную певичку и почти забросил саму Глэдис, его личный громила стал и вовсе невыносим.

\- Ты сделаешь, как скажет босс, - проворчал Барри, смотря в ответ из-под нависших бровей злобным взглядом.

Барри не выносил женщин как класс, вид и особое племя, предназначенное для того, чтобы ловить настоящих славных парней в свои сети и выпивать из них все соки. Говорят, он приобрёл такое мнение после того, как по вине какой-то дамочки заработал свой шрам на роже, и переубеждать его в этом было делом совершенно бесполезным. Пока его ненаглядный и бессменный вожак приближал к себе одну из этих мерзких кровопийц, он ещё старался вести себя прилично, но когда Ронни переключался на другую…

Глэдис стиснула зубы от бессильной злости. Она с удовольствием выдрала бы певичке все волосы, но толку в этом было бы немного – если уж Ронни терял к женщине интерес, то с концами. Чтоб его, проклятого кобеля!

\- Я не буду сегодня работать, - повторила Глэдис, в упор глядя на Барри. – И не зыркай на меня, силой воровать не потащишь. Меня и так чуть не догнала прошлый раз эта чёртова Кошка, а сейчас она опять тут… да не крути головой! Вон та расфуфыренная девица за столиком с каким-то красавчиком. Не верю я, что она тут случайно рядом проходила.

\- Бабы, - презрительно скривился напарничек. – Ни черта не можете сделать сами.

Глэдис промолчала – ссориться с ним было уже небезопасно. И зачем она только связалась с Ронни? Знала же, что он кобель и не спит ни с кем дольше полугода! Дура. Работала бы сейчас как раньше, одна, сама себе хозяйка, и без мерзких рож вокруг.

«Ничего, мы ещё посмотрим, - мрачно подумала Глэдис, демонстративно взявшись за кофе и не смотря на Барри. – Или Рон действительно думает, что может поиметь меня, развести на работу, а потом вышвырнуть? Перетопчется сладкий!»

\- Пошли тогда, чего здесь рассиживаться, - буркнул Барри и поднялся, явно не собираясь ждать, когда она допьёт.

Хамло.

Глэдис торопливо поднялась вслед за ним, охваченная своими мыслями. Мы, бабы, ничего не умеем, говоришь? Да чёрта с два хоть один из вас, громил, удрал бы от этой кошечки! А вот Глэдис бегать умеет. Уж что-что, а это умеет! И бегать, и убегать, и прятаться. И прихватить с собой всё, что плохо и хорошо лежит.

«Ничего, Ронни, ещё сочтёмся» - пообещала она бывшему любовнику и уже почти спокойно пошла следом за его ручным псом. Ещё чуть-чуть она потерпит их грубость, а потом отыграется за всё.

И никакая Кошка ей не помешает!

 

***

\- Плохо выглядишь, милый. Что случилось?

Ричард чуть дёрнулся, резко вырванный из своих мыслей и поспешно встал, приветствуя даму. Он сидел в небольшом уютном кафе и как бы пил, а на самом деле просто тупо пялился в чашку кофе, перебирая в мыслях события последних дней.

Селина Кайл кивнула в ответ и небрежно опустилась на стул напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – вырвалось у Дика с невольной подозрительностью.

Кажется, где-то рядом должна проходить бурно рекламируемая выставка драгоценностей… Конечно, дерзкое ограбление почти сразу после того, как едва оправдалась от предыдущих обвинений, было бы со стороны Кошки редкой глупостью, но Ричард знал, что порой она совсем теряла чувство меры.

\- Ах, не стоит подозревать меня во всех грехах, милый, - мурлыкнула Селина и подперла рукой щёку, рассматривая его. – Может, закажешь мне коктейль? По старой дружбе.

\- Но ты расскажешь, что здесь делаешь, - кивнул Ричард, сел и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта.

\- Ничего предосудительного, честное слово, - Селина взмахнула длинными ресницами и хищно усмехнулась. – Здесь проходит выставка кошек, ты должен знать, о ней много болтали. Я только хотела убедиться, что с этими редкими красавицами хорошо обращаются. Никогда нельзя надеяться на организаторов, они порой такие безмозглые самовлюблённые дилетанты!

Ах да, конечно, кошки, «бриллианты среди животных», как писали в одной из газет.

\- Но ты уходишь от вопроса, милый, - Селина откинула назад волосы, заставив сверкнуть длинную изящную серьгу в ухе. – Что случилось? Ты выглядишь на редкость паршиво. Что-то с твоим, хм… опекуном?

\- Не твоё дело, - грубо огрызнулся Дик и отвернулся, бессмысленно глядя в окно.

Подошёл официант, с тихим стуком поставил на столик заказанный коктейль, спросил, не нужно ли чего-нибудь ещё.

\- Ничего, - ответила Селина.

Ричард опять промолчал. Ему хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое, и одновременно – взять этот клятый стол и швырнуть в стену.

\- Когда ты спал в последний раз, милый? – не отставала Селина, с любопытством и настырностью кошки суя прелестный носик не в своё дело.

Дик нервно дёрнулся. У Кошки была дьявольская интуиция. Хотя, может, интуиция тут ни при чём, а всё дело в черноте у него под глазами. Последний раз Ричард нормально выспался три дня назад, после безумного секса с Брюсом, потом же нормально поспать так и не смог. Бессонница была состоянием непривычным и мучительным. Дик лежал ночами, жмурился изо всех сил, старался не шевелиться, медленно и ровно вдыхать и выдыхать, старался расслабить всё тело… но продолжал судорожно комкать в пальцах тонкую простынь и напряжённо вслушиваться в темноту в бесполезной надежде уловить шум дыхания Брюса, шорох движения, да что угодно, что показало бы, что Брюс есть, здесь, сейчас, в одной с ним постели. Порой ему удавалось задремать, но он просыпался мгновенно от любого звука – от скрипнувшей где-то двери, от боя часов в гостиной на первом этаже, от стука ветра в окно, но ни разу из-за Брюса. От этого было тоскливо. От этого хотелось снова наброситься на него и через убивающую мучительную близость убедиться в его существовании. От этого было непривычно и неприятно страшно, настолько, что любое действие так и оставалось несовершённым.

Но не рассказывать же об этом Селине!

\- От любопытства кошка сдохла, - буркнул Дик и с трудом подавил зевок.

\- У кошки девять жизней, милый, и из них осталось больше половины, так что можно шиковать, - хмыкнула она.

Почему-то шутка показалась Ричарду совсем несмешной. Он криво улыбнулся и снова уставился в чашку с давно остывшим кофе. Спустя три дня постоянного употребления он готов был возненавидеть горький вкус кофеина.

Селина резко, со стуком поставила коктейль на стол.

\- Не буду тебя мучить и лезть в душу, - задумчиво сообщила она. – Но если ты вдруг всё же хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться, могу пообещать, что никто и никогда об этом не узнает.

Дик скептически поднял брови, постаравшись как можно выразительнее передать всё своё «доверие» к её словам, и всё-таки не удержался, зевнул. Селина смотрела на него, приложив пальчик к подбородку и слегка покачиваясь на стуле. Красивая она всё же, не откажешь.

\- Его как будто нет, - неожиданно для себя самого сказал Ричард.

\- Кого, милый? – она смотрела прямо и сосредоточенно, без тени удивления или насмешки.

\- Брюса, - ответил Дик. – Он рядом… но его как будто нет. Совсем нет.

Селина склонила голову на бок, на удивление спокойно, словно для неё было обычным делом слышать заявления о том, что находящегося рядом человека совсем нет.

\- А что есть, милый? – мягко спросила она, делая вид, что очень внимательно рассматривает свои ухоженные ногти, покрытые бледно-розовым лаком.

Ричард криво улыбнулся. Пытаясь вернуть чувство чужого присутствия, он начал откровенно следить за Брюсом. Всматривался в него, внимательно и неотрывно, как никогда раньше, прислушивался, то и дело пытался прикоснуться. Жажда близости почти превратилась в одержимость, но чем сильнее Дик старался, тем неуловимей становились ощущения, которые он так хотел удержать. Жуткое чувство того, что реальность утекает, как песок между пальцев, начало преследовать его не только в темноте. Ему казалось, что всё вокруг становится ненастоящим, зыбким мороком, который не отражается в зеркалах, неправильной тенью. Ему стало почти физически невыносимо находиться в доме Брюса, потому что он не мог пройти по коридору без того, чтобы не начать осторожно нащупывать ступнями видимый путь, готовый к тому, что в любой момент пол может провалиться под ногами. Но в то же время он не мог заставить себя уйти, с маниакальной настойчивостью продолжая своим попытки нащупать неуловимую действительность.

Иногда Ричард с непреклонной уверенностью начинал думать, что сходит с ума, а иногда у него возникало смутное ощущение, что, напротив, он только готовится вот-вот очнуться от безумия, и было неясно, какое из эти двух предположений вызывало большее отторжение. Дошло до того, что Дик решил поговорить с Альфредом, пытаясь понять, не видит ли тот каких-нибудь странностей в доме, но тут же свернул начавшийся было разговор, сходу наткнувшись на обеспокоенный взгляд дворецкого и предложение обсудить проблему с мистером Брюсом. Ричард отговорился тем, что плохо выспался и поспешил уйти. Очевидно было, что Альфред не замечал ничего особенного ни в особняке, ни в хозяине.

Говорить же с Брюсом Дик не решался, и дело было не в унизительной заботе, которой тот непременно окружил бы Ричарда, стоило лишь заикнуться о своём состоянии. Настоящей причиной был всё тот же проклятый страх. Дик готов был возненавидеть себя за то, что боялся. Дик втройне готов был возненавидеть себя за то, что боялся Брюса. Дик готов был пойти и, в конце концов, просто и без объяснений съездить тому кулаком по лицу, предоставив затеянной драке всё решить. Но достаточно было воспоминания о холодных прикосновениях и широко распахнутых жёлтых глазах, о начавшем преследовать по всему дому слабом запахе хвои, как горячечное желание сделать хоть что-нибудь моментально увядало. Дику проще было скрутить тройное сальто на верёвке над пропастью в пещере или пойти в одиночку выяснять отношения с Пугалом, Шляпником и остальными разом, чем подойти к любовнику и спросить, что происходит. И он готов был кого-нибудь убить за это.

А Брюс, казалось, ничего не замечал. Как всегда здоровался по утрам, говорил о чём-то обыденном и повседневном, рассказывал новости и намекал на необходимость учиться управляться с компанией, всё – обычно до отвращения. Разве что на рейды по Готэму больше не звал, и ночью, когда возвращался в их общую постель, не пытался притянуть ближе, облапить и навалиться тяжёлым телом. Лежал рядом, сводя с ума безмолвным обещанием близости, только руку протяни… и в тоже время его как будто не было.

Совсем не было. А было... что?

\- Я не знаю, - наконец сказал Ричард, внимательно глядя за плечо Селины на открытую дверь кафе, за которой редкие солнечные лучи падали из-за расходившихся туч. – Я не знаю, что там есть, но мне иногда кажется, что это не Брюс. Хотя, может быть, я просто схожу с ума. Надеюсь, ты не станешь вызывать ребят из Аркхема, мне бы не хотелось оказаться в тамошней компании.

\- Это было бы довольно забавно, - с жестокой беспечностью протянула Кошка. – Но я не думаю, что тебе действительно нужна встреча с красавчиками в белых халатах, милый. Если не откажешься, могу дать совет.

\- Давай, - пожал плечами Дик.

Ему было всё равно, он знал, что никакие советы ему не помогут.

Селина вытащила из сумочки блокнот, вырвала страницу, быстро набросала насколько строк и сунула листок Ричарду.

\- Съезди по этому адресу, милый, авось поможет. И заранее говорю, это не доктор, так что можешь не бояться.

\- Я ничего не боюсь! - почти прорычал Дик, привставая на месте и глядя на неё с таким бешенством, что она невольно шатнулась назад. – Извини… я немного не в форме.

\- Ах, не нервничай так, - хмыкнула Кошка. – Я имела в виду только то, что мужчины обычно так трогательно не любят визиты к докторам.

Ричард медленно сел на место и бросил косой взгляд по сторонам. Несколько посетителей удивлённо и осуждающе поглядывали в его сторону, две девицы в углу быстро отвернулись и начали взволнованно переговариваться. Дик вздохнул и ещё раз сказал:

\- Извини.

Селина улыбнулась и встала.

\- Выставка вот-вот начнётся, так что я побежала. Удачи тебе.

Она вытащила из сумочки тёмные очки, надела их и, махнув рукой на прощение, пошла прочь. Ричард сидел, напряжённо глядя ей вслед и чувствуя, как по спине бегут холодные мурашки. Он был готов поклясться, что за затемнённым стеклом левый глаз Селины сверкнул золотисто-жёлтым.

 

**Глава 4. Полдень**

 

День шёл бессмысленно и бестолково. Монтойе чудом удалось выцарапать необходимый выходной, но вопреки заявлениям Кошки, воры не спешили появляться. Детектив убеждала себя, что ещё не вечер, но особое, приобретённое за годы службы чутьё подсказывало бесполезность ожидания – они не придут. Оставалось утешаться тем, что она может лично контролировать поддержание порядка и вдобавок получила роскошную культурную программу за так – пропуск на выставку оплатила Селина.

Посмотреть и в самом деле было на что. Нельзя сказать, что Монтойя питала особую страсть к животным или там к разным драгоценным побрякушкам, но выхоленные украшенные камнями кошки произвели на неё впечатление. А ещё стало как никогда понятно, за что Селина получила своё прозвище – среди множества пёстрых мохнатых красавиц она, на двух ногах и в шёлковом платье, выглядела совершенно своей, ещё одной из них. Неудивительно, что её так долго не могли поймать на улицах.

\- Кажется, я зря это затеяла, - задумчиво сказала Кошка, поглаживая шейку кремово-коричневой сиамки.

Монтойя пристально смотрела на её пальцы, оказавшиеся в опасной близости от драгоценного ошейника, инкрустированного изумрудами.

Селина словно уловила её настойчивое внимание и неторопливо убрала руку, чем вызвала недовольный мяв у оставленного без ласки зверя.

\- Всё же не стоит уходить раньше времени, - ответила Монтойя. – Мало ли что.

Она покосилась на охранников. Парни, если присмотреться, хороши и, скорее всего, с неприятностями справятся сами, но с Кошкой под рукой как-то надёжнее.

\- О, я и не собиралась, - мурлыкнула Селина. – Я в любом случае намеревалась сюда пойти, не только из-за этих проходимцев.

\- Пообщаться с товарками или присмотреть новое украшение? – мрачно пошутила Монтойя.

Кошка сверкнула на неё зелёными глазищами и мило улыбнулась, ничего не ответив.. Можно было не сомневаться, когда-нибудь она постарается сравнять счёт, и это даже будило в Монтойе некоторое предвкушение. Всегда приятно иметь дело с профессионалом, особенно когда он не грубит, как Баллок.

Кстати, о Баллоке, он собирался ещё раз пройтись по осведомителям, интересно, это что-нибудь даст? Хотелось бы, хотя если он один раскопает жирный шмат информации, то насмешек и хвастовства «я единственный занят работой» не избежать. Впрочем, всё лучше, чем если пришлые ребята окажутся слишком шустрыми, и опять придётся ждать помощи Бэтмэна. Монтойя невольно поморщилась. Не то, чтобы она относилась к городскому герою плохо, но за честь мундира бывало обидно. Кроме того, он всегда вызывал в ней чувство некоторой неприятной опаски.

\- О чём задумалась? – равнодушно спросила Селина, протягивая руку к очередной кошке, длинношёрстной, большой и широкомордой.

Монтойя снова машинально внимательно уставилась на её пальцы и ближайшие драгоценные камни.

\- Да так. О нашей готэмской легенде, то есть Бэтмэне. Надеюсь, он не будет вмешиваться в это дело.

\- О, - Селина как-то вздохнула и даже оставила кошку в покое. – Полагаю, что в ближайшее время Бэтмэну будет хватать других забот. Совсем других.

 

***

Ричард ещё раз посмотрел на чиркнутый Селиной адрес. Перевёл взгляд на чугунную ажурную ограду и большие ворота с витиеватой надписью названия. Снова взглянул на адрес. Потом опять на ограду. И снова на адрес.

От станции метро по прямой, два квартала, через парк, и прямо за ним. «Гавань Рослин». Кладбище «Гавань Рослин».

Дик с досадой с досадой ударил кулаком по створке ворот, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Во-первых, Селина, похоже, просто посмеялась, отправив его сюда, а он помчался, даже не задумываясь. А во-вторых, именно тут были похоронены родители Брюса, и глупо, что Ричард сразу не понял, о чём идёт речь. Он здесь никогда раньше не был, Брюс предпочитал навещать отца с матерью один, но уж по названию можно было сообразить! Дик снова саданул рукой по воротам. Тяжёлая створка подалась под ударом, медленно и плавно, без скрипа, приоткрываясь. Ричард отвернулся, резко выдохнул, потом прислонился спиной и затылком к чугунному плетению ограды.

Металл был почти тёплым, нагретым ярким солнцем, разогнавшим утреннюю сырость, и впивался в плечи и под лопатки твёрдыми выступами. Вокруг почти никого не было – живые предпочитали заниматься насущными делами и не думать о мёртвых. Ричард резко выпрямился, собираясь уходить, но тут же снова почти бессильно привалился обратно, запрокидывая голову и зажмурив глаза.

Он не знал, что здесь делает, не знал, почему поверил Селине и поехал по указанному ей адресу, не знал, какие ответы хотел в итоге получить. Возможно, он просто устал от разрывающей зыбкой неопределённости, похожей на плохо натянутый канат, по которому надо идти с завязанными глазами. Такие трюки хороши на арене, но по жизни Ричард разную неопределённость просто ненавидел, вот и понадеялся, что хоть что-нибудь прояснится. Но при чём, в конце концов, тут кладбище? Какая-нибудь семейная история, в которую Брюс по своему мерзкому обыкновению «забыл» посвятить Ричарда? И откуда про это знать Кошке?

Солнце приятно пригревало, под закрытыми веками расплывались жёлтые круги, чугун продолжал царапать спину, неудобно, навязчиво, материально. Наверное, чёртова ограда была самой вещественной штукой, встреченной Диком за последние несколько дней, и это было приятно, несмотря на всё неудобство. Ричард стоял, вжимаясь в неё лопатками и затылком, и изо всех сил старался не поддаться вернувшемуся страху, который пульсировал где-то в животе неприятным дрожащим комком.

При чём тут, в конце концов, это проклятое кладбище?!

Казалось, в спину повеяло холодом от скрывавшихся за рядами деревьев могил. Казалось, в этом было что-то пугающе знакомое.

Ричард решительно открыл глаза, постоял ещё пару секунд, щурясь от яркого света, вздохнул и толкнул створку ворот, проходя внутрь.

Больше это походило на парк, чем на кладбище. Зелень листьев и травы на солнце казалась почти праздничной, памятники могил больше походили на произведения искусства, под ногами мерно похрустывалгравий . Было тихо, удивительно, внезапно безмятежно, и через какое-то время Дик с невольной растерянностью заметил, что почти полностью успокоился, что больше не чувствует окружающий мир зыбким, готовым разорваться от любого неверного движения наваждением. Ричард поднял руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев нависшей над дорожкой ветки. Листья были влажными после недавнего дождя и очень осязаемыми, на ладонь упала пара пронзительно ледяных капель, скатившись под рукав. Ричард улыбнулся и подумал, что Селина, наверное, была права, отправив его сюда. А ещё начал смутно догадываться, почему Брюс ездил сюда без него – в этом месте хорошо было быть одному.

Брюс…

Сгинувшее было беспокойство снова шелохнулось в душе смутным недобрым предчувствием. Дик зажмурился и тряхнул головой, не желая терять едва обретённое равновесие. Засунул руки в карманы и нарочито медленно пошёл дальше, подставляя лицо под полосы солнечных лучей, пробившихся сквозь ветки, и время от времени бросая взгляды по сторонам. Ровный неторопливый шаг снова его почти успокоил, однако прежняя поманившая безмятежность ушла. Подул слабый, но знобкий ветерок, норовя забраться за шиворот рубашки, на голову то и дело падали срывавшиеся с деревьев брызги.

Ричард продолжал медленно брести по прямым дорожкам, пока взгляд не зацепился за что-то знакомое. Он остановился, прищурился, пытаясь понять, что привлекло его внимание в трёх могилах, явно соседствующих друг с другом. Простые гранитные плиты с начищенными металлическими табличками. Имя, годы жизни, эпитафия, даже фото нет. Имя…

Томас Уэйн.

Ветер подул с новой силой, ударил в спину ледяным порывом, разбивая остатки прежнего умиротворения, в груди резанула тоска и ожидание боли. Взгляд скользнул дальше.

Марта Уэйн.

Те же годы, они погибли одновременно, очень давно. Но почему… Взгляд опять, опережая мысль, метнулся дальше.

Брюс Уэйн.

Годы жизни и смерти, разделённые ровным штрихом, солнечные блики горят на чётких линиях гравировки, на нижнем уголке таблички застыла крупная капля.

Ричард открыл и закрыл рот, чувствуя, что внезапно не может дышать. Горло перехватило, до боли, мысли бестолково метались в голове разрозненными вспышками воспоминаний.

Отражения в зеркалах, которые видишь, но на самом деле их нет, а есть только смутный тёмный силуэт, проступающий из глубины полированной поверхности. Тень, неровная, кривая, так и норовящая лечь под неправильным углом или вывернуться дугой. Холод прикосновений в момент, когда тела разгорячены страстью до предела, и холод отстраненного взгляда, словно очень-очень издалека. Смертельные удары, которые оборачиваются царапинами и спокойная улыбка _«…тебе просто показалось, он промахнулся…»_. Всё вместе, такое яркое и вопиюще неправильное, но в то же время совершенно незаметное, исчезающее из внимания прежде, чем удалось бы хоть что-то осознать.

Лёгкие начали ныть, а Дику по-прежнему не удавалось вдохнуть.

И письмо в конверте с чёрной каймой, которое пришло отцу много лет назад и принесло печаль. _«…Он был хорошим другом, сынок, хоть и миллионером. Жаль, что ты не успел его узнать…»_ Дорога на поезде и внезапная радость, когда оказалось, что сообщение было ошибкой, что дом мистера Уэйна действительно был взорван, но он сам остался жив, даже встретил их лично, посочувствовал, извинился за беспокойство и смотрел карими глазами, которые в темноте  вспыхивали лунным золотом.

Ричард почувствовал, как темнеет в глазах, и наконец смог сделать рваный вдох, а потом задышал часто и мелко, глотая вдруг навернувшиеся слёзы и спрашивая себя – как он мог всё это не замечать? Как он мог забыть?!

Резко и громко зашумели деревья от налетевшего ветра, Дика снова обдало дождём мелких брызг. Несколько капель упали на металл табличек и стекли вниз, оставляя блестящие дорожки на выбитом имени.

Брюс Уэйн.

А может быть, я просто схожу с ума, отстранённо подумал Дик, и мне всё кажется. Он протянул руку и коснулся шероховатого камня, едва тёплого в квадрате солнечного луча. С силой провёл, царапая подушечки пальцев, и вздрогнул от резкой боли. Поднёс руку к глазам, увидел, как из-под содранной кожи проступает кровь. Ричард зажмурился, подавляя всхлип, и прижал пораненные пальцы к лицу.

Если это был бред или сон, то он слишком походил на явь. Недопустимо походил.

 

**Глава 5. Закат**

 

Гордон поднялся, опустил жалюзи, закрываясь от вечернего слепящего солнца, и снова взялся за прибывший из Вашингтона факс. Судя по всему, версия о том, что нагрянувшие в город гастролёры уже успели засветиться в других городах, оправдалась. Во всяком случае, очень похожая по описанию банда не так давно покинула столицу Соединённых Штатов, спасаясь от тамошней полиции и, в большей степени, бывших подельников. Конечно, это может оказаться совпадением, поэтому дополнительная проверка необходима. Комиссар в третий раз пробежал глазами досье.

Рон Алан, он же Красавчик. Ограбления, кражи, убийства, создание гангстерских банд. Дважды судим. Дерзок, удачлив, любит шумные дела и внимание прессы. Рост – метр восемьдесят, волосы чёрные, глаза карие, белый, особых примет не имеет.

Бар Адамс, он же Барри Кулак. Правая рука Алана, неизменный спутник и телохранитель. Составы банд менялись, но этот оставался с Красавчиком всегда. Убийства, ограбления, изнасилования. Дважды судим. Жесток, предпочитает работать грязно. Рост – метр семьдесят, волосы чёрные, глаза чёрные, метис, особые приметы – шрам от ножа на левой щеке, уходящий на шею.

Джон Эббот, он же Стрелок. До того, как связался с Аланом, полиции был неизвестен, служил контрактником, но ушёл из армии три года назад. Рост – метр семьдесят волосы русые, глаза карие, белый. Особых примет не имеет.

Глэдис Смит. Воровка. Предположительно, любовница Алана. Одна судимость. Рост – метр шестьдесят семь, волосы рыжие, глаза голубые, белая. Особые приметы – татуировка на левом плече.

Причина поспешного побега из Вашингтона официально – были объявлены в розыск, ушли от готовящейся облавы, неофициально – связались с наркоторговцами, но кусок оказался не по зубам.

Гордон вздохнул и отложил бумаги. Это было самым скверным – наркотик, который, предположительно, был украден ими у бывших компаньонов, был новым и, как водится, ещё более мерзким, чем уже известные. Подсаживались на него моментально и переходить обратно на героин после уже не хотели или не могли, во всяком случае, так сообщали вашингтонские коллеги. Вряд ли специализирующийся на грабежах бандит притащил за собой лабораторию, но если он свистнул у бывших товарищей изрядную порцию товара и собирается её сбывать – тоже хорошего мало. Не говоря о том, что обманутые наркоторговцы наверняка ринутся следом. Уж что-что, а разборки на улицах родного Готэма Гордону были нужны меньше всего.

И ведь даже не прячется мерзавец! Как явился – сразу взялся за дело. Хотя, если он действительно спелся с Торном… Комиссар вздохнул и взялся за другую папку, с отчётом о нескольких  кражах в так называемых благополучных семьях, когда дети буквально обчищали родителей до нитки. Если верить показаниям пойманных недорослей, то причина была как раз в новом наркотике.

Определённо, слишком много совпадений, чтобы считать их случайностью.

Гордон бросил папку на стол, откинулся на спинку кресла и растёр лицо руками. С бандой надо разобраться как можно скорее!

Размышления прервал осторожный стук в дверь. Комиссар выпрямился, наскоро прикидывая, кто это может быть. Не Баллок, тот вечно ломится, как бык и врывается прежде, чем позволишь войти. И не Монтойя. Кто-то из офицеров?

\- Войдите, - ответил он и досадливо стукнул пальцем по столу.

Хотелось бы надеяться, что его не загрузят чем-нибудь неожиданным, сейчас это было бы некстати.

Дверь открылась, на пороге стоял Ричард Грейсон, и комиссар сразу понял, что что-то случилось, только увидев бледное чуть не до прозелени лицо парня и его остановившийся нездоровый взгляд.

Гордон поднялся, здороваясь с нежданным посетителем, а сам судорожно прикидывал, что могло довести Грейсона до такого состояния. Что-то случилось с Брюсом Уэйном? При всей кажущейся безобидности тот нередко ухитрялся оказаться центре каких-то преступных разборок, вплоть до того, что… какая-то мысль мелькнула по краю сознания, Гордон моргнул, тут же теряя хвост смутного не то воспоминания, не то догадки.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он, шагнув навстречу Ричарду и тут же забывая про свои неясные размышления. – На тебе лица нет.

Тот криво улыбнулся, посмотрел на предложенный стул и мотнул головой. Комиссар заметил, что пальцы Грейсона чуть-чуть подрагивают, не то от озноба, не то от попыток скрыть нервное напряжение.

\- Я… не знаю, - наконец ответил он, так неуверенно, что Гордон сразу понял – врёт, знает, но не говорит, то ли потому что не может сформулировать, то ли пока не желая объясняться. – Комиссар, вы… не могли бы съездить ко мне домой? Я… у меня есть причины предполагать, что с Брюсом… мистером Уэйном случилось несчастье. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы… - он снова запнулся, явно пытаясь подобрать слова.

Гордон озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Несчастье? – он аккуратно, но крепко взял Грейсона за плечи и слегка встряхнул. – Ричард, что случилось? Несчастный случай, или на вас кто-то решил напасть?

\- Я не знаю, - тот словно немного пришёл в себя и снова попытался улыбнуться. – Комиссар, я не думаю, что это займёт много времени.

Гордон вздохнул. Грейсон явно вёл себя, да и выглядел ненормально, но пропустить мимо ушей сообщение о том, что с одним из самых видных людей в городе что-то случилось – это огрести себе кучу проблем. А уж если окажется, что действительно что-то случилось…

Комиссар кивнул, подхватил с подлокотника кресла свой пиджак.

\- Хорошо Ричард, поехали. Посмотрим, что у вас произошло, - он вышел из кабинета. – Монтойя, я должен уехать. Если появится что-то новое по последнему делу – звони немедленно.

Детектив посмотрела на него с удивлением, но только кивнула и взяла под козырёк. Что было в Монтойе особенно ценно, так  это умение сразу сориентироваться в ситуации.

Грейсон молча шёл следом. Всю дорогу до особняка Уэйна он почти не говорил, на расспросы отделывался общими малопонятными фразами, и смотрел немного диким взглядом на дорогу. Гордон даже начал подозревать, что он слегка нетрезв или… или набрался дури?

 

***

Дорога домой была такой же, как и всегда, до мельчайших деталей. В этом чудилось что-то нечестное и в то же время успокаивающее. Может быть, ещё всё в порядке. Может быть, он просто придумал сам себе невесть что. Может быть…

Особняк появился как всегда внезапно, сразу за крутым поворотом. Брюс как-то говорил, будто сложно найти более удобное место, чтобы перекрыть подходы к дому, и можно было литься об заклад – какая-нибудь хитрая ловушка здесь уже установлена.

\- С виду всё в порядке, - сказал Гордон.

Ричард только деревянно кивнул, вцепившись руками в сиденье и заворожено глядя на поросший плющом и сорной травой остов когда-то великолепного особняка. Комиссар подъехал к сорванным с петель воротам – одна створка валялась на земле, полускрытая буйными побегами крапивы, другая продолжала криво висеть на покорёженных остатках арки, пронзительно поскрипывая под порывами ветра.

Гордон вышел из машины и, прикрыв лицо рукой, огляделся, Дик видел краем глаза его похожую на статую фигуру.

\- Что ж, веди, посмотрим, что произошло, - сказал комиссар, и Ричард медленно, цепляясь за дверцу, выбрался из машины, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от бывшего дома.

Постоял минуту, чувствуя на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Гордона, потом пошёл вперёд. Каждый шаг давался как наперекор сильному течению, в желудке образовался ледяной ком. Дик категорически не хотел приближаться к этим заброшенным развалинам, но продолжал тяжело шагать. Когда он прошёл под аркой ворот, в лицо пахнуло холодом и запахом еловых веток, а шаги комиссара за спиной исчезли. Ричард сглотнул, но не стал оборачиваться.

Казалось, что вокруг очень тихо, несмотря на гул моря, крики чаек и нервный шелест буйно разросшихся кустов. Под ногами скрипели полусгнившие деревянные обломки и стекло, залепленное землёй до черноты. Выбитые окна дома зияли провалами, и в них не удавалось ничего рассмотреть из-за слепившего глаза закатного солнца.

Дик подошёл к крыльцу и осторожно попробовал ногой ступеньку. Дерево тихо потрескивало под ногой, но держало. Тогда он резко выдохнул, тряхнул головой и взбежал вверх, распугав нескольких мышей.

Парадная дверь открылась с пронзительным скрипом. В доме было относительно светло: крыша и часть стен обвалились, впуская лучи красно-оранжевого света. И, несмотря на всё, Ричард почти готов был сказать, что в доме ничего не изменилась. Главная лестница на второй этаж осталась цела, и на резных перилах – гордости Альфреда – можно было различить остатки прежнего узора. Только сверху, на втором этаже они был обломаны, но мраморная статуя какой-то не то Елены, не то Венеры продолжала стоять на самом краю, у последней ступени. На полу ещё сохранялись остатки ковра, и Дик почти без усилия мог мысленно дорисовать, как и где он лежал. У стены громоздились обломки, бывшие некогда дорогим диваном, на котором Ричард ещё вчера валялся, размышляя о том, что же с ним происходит.

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Брюс, но… - эхо голоса комиссара заставило Ричарда на автомате резко обернуться, но Гордона он, конечно, не увидел.

Тот находился сейчас где-то совсем в другом месте, в котором не было разрушения, обвалившихся стен, пробившей доски поля травы, и солнце там светило сквозь целые стёкла и аккуратно расправленные портьеры. Только обрывки слов долетали до Дика едва уловимым отзвуком.

\- Ничего страшного, комиссар, я всегда рад вас видеть.

Ричард сжал кулаки и прикусил себе запястье. Голос Брюса звучал чётко и ясно, как будто он стоял рядом, спустившись со второго этажа, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Может быть, если бы Дик поднял руку, он смог бы даже почувствовать его, коснуться плеча, провести по жёстким волосам, которые всегда было приятно теребить и пропускать между пальцев.

Стало холодно, так холодно, что казалось, замёрзли все внутренности. Где-то над морем надсадно надрывалась оголтелая чайка, крича снова и снова. Ричард сделал шаг назад, ещё один. Холод продолжал терзать его, вызывая крупную дрожь. Дик с тоской подумал о куртке, которую оставил на заднем сиденье машины Гордона, хотя она вряд ли могла бы помочь.

\- Пойдёмте, комиссар, расскажите, что вас заставило примчаться ко мне, да ещё в расстроенных чувствах?

Ответ Ричард почти не разобрал, только смутно уловил своё имя.

Прошло несколько секунд. Холод отступил, Дик сделал пару шагов в сторону, встав в квадрат света. Садившееся солнце грело едва-едва, но всё равно было почти наслаждением выйти из полусумрака под его лучи.

Ричард закрыл глаза. Он сам не знал, зачем стоит здесь и чего или кого ждёт. Может, Гордона? Или просто хоть одного живого человека, который бы вдруг тут появился? А может быть, голоса Брюса? Или того, что вдруг всё перевернётся, или вместо старых обломков вокруг снова воздвигнется целый и невредимый особняк, и окажется, что ему просто приснился длинный дурной сон?

Дик не знал, сколько простоял так, но, наверное, не очень долго, потому что солнце продолжало светить над морем, хотя обычно ему хватало несколько минут, чтобы закатиться за край горизонта. Сверху послышался какой-то звук, тихий-тихий, лёгкое, почти осторожное шуршание. По щеке скользнула невесомая пыль. Ричард распахнул глаза, а его тело уже успело метнуться в сторону. Грохот и скрежет ломающегося камня обрушились на него, что-то чиркнуло по лбу, может быть, отлетевший осколок. Дик стоял, хрипло дыша, и с бешенством таращился на рухнувшую со второго этажа статую не то Венеры, не то Елены. Отбитая голова равнодушно смотрела на него пустыми глазницами.

Снова повеяло холодом и призрачным запахом еловой хвои, и Ричард почти почувствовал осторожное ласковое прикосновение к своими плечам и ледяное дыхание на шее. Он резко развернулся и почти выбежал из дома. Тяжёлая створка двери хлопнула за спиной, ступени крыльца противно взвизгнули под ногами. Он остановился, только выскочив за ворота, и привалился к ним спиной, тяжело дыша и упираясь ладонями в колени.

\- Чёрт… Чёрт!

Сердце колотилось как бешенное, внезапный приступ ужаса медленно проходил. Дик готов был зубами себя рвать за такую слабость, но не вернуться обратно. Позвонки, там, где их почти коснулись несуществующие губы, продолжали зудеть. Ричард резко выпрямился, ещё раз вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Потом подошёл к машине комиссара, достал с заднего сиденья куртку и быстрым шагом пошёл прочь, постепенно переходя на медленный бег. Через пару поворотов можно будет сойти с дороги, скрыться за деревьями и оставалось только надеяться, что Гордон задержится на достаточное время.

Дик не хотел встречаться с комиссаром, когда тот выйдет из этого дома. Он хотел только уйти отсюда, куда угодно, лишь бы как можно дальше.

 

**Глава 6. Сумерки**

 

Баллок был не просто доволен, Баллок был счастлив. Маленькие чудеса иногда случаются, и внезапное завершение нового дела было тому подтверждением. Только вчера вечером он мучительно размышлял, как бы так всё обстряпать, чтобы поймать явившихся подонков, а уже сегодня днём они буквально сами принесли себя ему в клювике – засветились перед одним из основных осведомителей. На то, чтобы вычислить точный адрес хаты понадобилась пара часов, ещё несколько – на получение всех разрешений и подготовку операции, и ап, птичка попалась в клетку, а расторопному инспектору, небось, засветила квартальная премия.

Баллок почти танцевал, когда подошёл к Рону Алану по прозвищу Красавчик, который стоял у стенки в уже защёлкнутых наручниках. От того, как мерзавца отчётливо перекосило при виде чуть ли не поющего инспектора полиции, Баллок стал ещё счастливее.

\- Где твои дружки, приятель? – спросил он, почти ткнув в лицо Красавчика сигаретой.

Приятно, когда рядом нет ни одного адвокатишки, который подымает вой, стоит хотя бы косо посмотреть на очередного подследственного ублюдка.

\- Отвали! - рыкнул Красавчик, презрительно кривясь.

Все они поначалу такие – гордые и слова копу поганому не скажут. Но это только поначалу.

\- Всё равно вернуться сюда, как миленькие, тогда и возьмём, - ухмыльнулся Баллок.

На хате обнаружили только двоих – Красавчика и снайпера. Девки и второго громилы нигде не было, но это не омрачало настроения инспектора – главарь банды пойман, а подельники наверняка вернуться. Если только…

– Или они решили кинуть тебя, а сами смылись?

Красавчик глухо зарычал и рванулся вперёд, явно намереваясь вцепиться Баллоку в горло скованными руками.

\- Но-но, - инспектор погрозил ему кулаком. – Не дёргайся, а то сядешь на такой срок, что и твои внучата не доживут.

Красавчик сплюнул прямо Баллоку на ботинок. Урод! Ничего, ещё поквитаемся.

\- Так где твои приятели, ну?

Тот промолчал, ухмыльнувшись. Придётся колоть в участке.

\- Они должны быть на ближайшем вокзале, - вдруг сказал ранее молчавший второй арестованный.

Очевидно, решил заработать  смягчение приговора за сотрудничество со следствием. Это он правильно, это он умница. С понятливыми людьми приятно работать.

\- Глэдис украла добычу и сбежала. Барри пошёл за ней, - продолжил Стрелок, который Джон Эббот.

Красавчик опять дёрнулся и грязно выругался. Баллок захохотал.

\- Тебя кинула твоя баба! Вот чёрт, я был прав! – он замолчал и кивнул сержанту. – Уведите. Оставьте здесь несколько человек, а мы с Монтойей и остальными поедем на вокзал.

Авось удастся перехватить девицу раньше бывшего подельника.

 

***

Дик сидел в какой-то сомнительной забегаловке и молча цедил горькое полуостывшее кофе, глядя на тёмную улицу.

Голова работала плохо, мысли ворочались вяло и неохотно. После вчерашнего визита в свой бывший дом Ричард почти не спал. Гостиничный номер, который он снял после нескольких часов бесцельного шатания по Готэму, был безликим и слишком чужим, чтобы в нём можно было расслабиться, кровать оказалась на редкость неудобной, и чудилось, что стоит закрыть глаза, как за окном возникнет чёрная закутанная в плащ фигура с золотисто-лунными глазами. Промаявшись полночи, Дик спустился в бар и подцепил какую-то девицу, от которой он заполнил только удушающе-терпкий запах духов и манеру нарочито хрипло стонать. Она помогла скрасить оставшиеся до утра часы, но спать после этого захотелось ещё сильнее.

Весь последующий день Ричард убил, бесполезно пытаясь уместить в голове новую картину мира. Снова поехал на кладбище, постоял у ворот, вцепившись в прутья решётки и смотря, как проходят туда-сюда люди, решившие навестить своих мёртвых, потом развернулся и ушёл. Он знал, что не увидит ничего нового, могил останется три, и родное имя не сотрётся с блестящей металлической таблички. Не стоило и пытаться проверять, позволяя затеплиться безумной надежде.

В недорогой кафешке на углу, где подавали вкусные блинчики и сладкие булочки, Дик наткнулся на выпуск новостей. В прямом эфире Брюс рассказывал о начале производства нового необычайно полезного и экономичного материала, про который Ричард успел наслушаться по уши за последний месяц. Брюс говорил обстоятельно и спокойно, как всегда, а сам при этом смотрел карими глазами с экрана дешёвенького телевизора на Дика, прямо и неотрывно. Тот не отводил взгляда, пока интервью не закончилось, пытаясь угадать в привычных чертах лица хоть что-нибудь, что намекнуло бы, послужило бы признаком обмана, но Брюс казался совсем живым. В какой-то момент Ричард отрешённо подумал, а не сошёл ли он с ума. Мысль была вялой и будто обязательной, когда считаешь мертвецом человека, только что вещавшего в прямом эфире, наверное, это стоит счесть признаком безумия или бредового сновидения. Но на самом деле Дик был уверен, что рассчитывать на сумасшествие или банальные галлюцинации ему не стоит.

А потом день закончился, Ричард так и не понял когда, и на Готэм опустились густые сизые сумерки, которые тут же были отогнаны в углы жёлтым и белым светом фонарей. Дик допил очередную, десятую? пятнадцатую? чашку кофе, бросил на столик несколько купюр, сдёрнул со спинки стула куртку и вышел на улицу. Пронзительный ветер немного разогнал сонную одурь. Ричард передёрнул плечами, застегнулся на все пуговицы и пошёл, не думая, куда свернёт на следующем повороте и что станет делать, свернув. Внятный план действий за день так и не был составлен.

На улице было безлюдно, и это заставляло только настороженней коситься по сторонам, вглядываясь в густую черноту, чтобы заранее уловить предупреждающее движение. Но как Дик не старался, он ничего не смог различить, пока почти не врезался в массивную фигуру прямо перед собой.

Холод ударил цепенящей волной, моментально пробиваясь под куртку, под одежду, под кожу, до самых костей. Ричард шатнулся назад, но тут же замер, беспомощно глядя в золотисто-лунные глаза, горящие из-под чёрной маски.

Они молчали. Вокруг стало совсем тихо: перестали гудеть машины, оборвалась музыка из бара за углом, стихли пьяные крики назревавшей драки. Безмолвие давило на уши тяжкой ватой. Потом Дик прикусил губу и отрывисто спросил:

\- Кто ты?

Бэтмэн как будто вздохнул. Неподвижная грудь едва поднялась и опустилась.

\- Если ты имеешь ввиду мою личность, то это тебе известно, - голос был привычно хриплым, но словно стал на несколько тонов ниже и отдавался неприятным шелестящим эхом.

\- Брюс, не придуривайся, - Дик зло стиснул зубы и сложил руки на груди. – Что всё это значит? Ты подделка, или двойник, или кто?!

Бэтмэн снова вздохнул и чуть пожал печами.

\- Я – это я. Просто я… умер. Так вышло, - его слова прозвучали почти извинением за вот такое случившееся недоразумение, и это взбесило Ричарда ещё больше.

\- Прекрасно, значит, ты умер! И всё это время я жил с несвежим покойником, который теперь решил прикончить и меня?! – пальцы сами сжались в кулак, но под выброшенной вперёд рукой осталась лишь пустота.

Холод всколыхнулся вокруг него и обжёг спину. Тяжёлые руки легли на плечи, как две ледяные глыбы.

\- Прости, - в голосе Брюса звучало искреннее сожаление. – Но ты сам сказал… тебе не надо было говорить этого, Дик. Теперь я не могу остановиться. Прости.

\- Что говорить? – одними губами спросил Ричард, чувствуя, как опять цепенеет от чужих прикосновений.

\- Что ты останешься со мной в смерти. На свадьбе ты принёс мне клятву, объявив себя моим. Я не успел тебя остановить.

Ах да, свадьба, счастливая невеста, торжественные обеты, веселье и дурашливые слова, которые, однако, были сказаны совершенно искренне. Ричарду стало страшно. Он стоял, и не мог даже просто повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть себе за спину, а лежавшие на его плечах ладони умели легко завязывать в узел стальные прутья, что уж говорить о переломе пары шейных позвонков.

\- Дик, я… попробую отпустить тебя, - голос позади звучал глухо, как из-под толщи земли. – Но ты должен уехать из города до полуночи. Ты успеешь, если поторопишься. Сними деньги с карты, она у тебя с собой, я знаю,  я пополнил счёт. Купи билет и уезжай. Я смогу не останавливать тебя сейчас, но если ты останешься, я убью тебя. Пожалуйста, уезжай.

\- Я понял, - ответил Ричард одними губами, и в тот же миг остался один.

Пронзительный ветер, ударивший в лицо, показался почти тёплым. Дик глубоко вдохнул воздух, больше не пропитанный томящим запахом хвои и влажной земли. В голове было пусто, все мысли и чувства словно умерли, и это было даже чем-то хорошо, потому что думать и не хотелось. Дик и не думал, совсем не думал всё то время, пока его тело, повинуясь древнему инстинкту выживания,  бежало прочь от места недавней встречи. Он немного пришёл в себя уже стоя перед банковским терминалом.

_Ты должен уехать из города до полуночи…_

Пальцы сами набрали код и сумму, достаточную, чтобы заплатить за такси до вокзала и билет.

_Купи билет и уезжай…_

На подобных предложениях он всегда привычно отмахивался от слов Брюса и продолжал упрямо идти следом за ним, не обращая внимания на опасность, но сейчас готов был послушно подчиниться.

_Пожалуйста, уезжай…_

\- Чёрта с два… - привычно пробормотал Дик, смяв в руке пачку банкнот.

_…я убью тебя._

И пошёл заказывать такси. Наверное, на этот раз стоило признать, что просьба Брюса полностью оправдана.

 

**Глава 7. Полночь**

 

Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!

Глэдис почти бежала по улицам, нервно оглядываясь на перекрёстках. Проклятье! Она должна была предусмотреть, что Барри что-то заподозрит! Да что там заподозрит, что просто начнёт следить, как ищейка, когда Рон собрался её отставить. Нет, вообразила себя самой умной!

Она снова оглянулась и вздрогнула, углядев знакомый гаррилоподобный силуэт. Но Барри шёл медленно и, похоже, пока её не видел. Может, ещё удастся улизнуть. Главное – добраться до вокзала, опередив его настолько, чтобы купить билет, а там можно будет и спрятаться, да хоть бы и в поезде, не сможет же он обшарить все вагоны.

Нет, но какая же она дура! Так глупо попасться! Одно счастье, что бегает она и правда так, что ни одна собака не догонит, даже верный Ронов пёс. Глэдис кривовато усмехнулась своей шутке и прибавила шагу. До вокзала осталась пара кварталов.

Болела лодыжка, наверное, потянула мышцы, пока удирала от разъярённого Барри, не глядя куда бежит и где ступает. Зато в сумочке уютно устроился пакет с драгоценными камнями на несколько миллионов. Кстати, а может не спешить? Пообещать Ронни, что вернёт почти всю добычу, если он извинится и придержит свою шавку?

Глэдис мотнула головой.

Нет, с Красавчиком такой номер не прокатит, он же обидчив донельзя, а уж от бывшей любовницы и вовсе не стерпит такого обращения. Рон привык бросать женщин сам, а не чтобы женщины бросали его. Вот и где были раньше её глаза? Дура. Влюблённая.

Глэдис опять обернулась и едва не подскочила, ощутив, как перехватило дыхание. Барри был ближе, ох, намного ближе, и становилось ясно, что он её заметил. Проклятье!

Она стиснула зубы и побежала.

 

***

Такси остановилось немного в стороне от вокзала: несмотря на поздний час стоянка напротив была забита. Ричард выбрался из машины, сунул таксисту деньги и медленно пошёл прочь, не дожидаясь сдачи. Подсвеченные ярким жёлтым часы на высокой башне показывали, что у Дика оставалось ещё почти полчаса до назначенного Бэтмэном срока. Для того, чтобы купить билет и вовремя убраться из города хватит с лихвой.

Издалека донёсся гудок локомотива и дробное эхо перестука колёс. Ричард ещё раз посмотрел на часы и ускорил шаг. Тянуть время до отъезда было бессмысленно и чревато печальными последствиями. По плечам словно снова потянуло потусторонним ознобом, и ноги сами начали двигаться быстрее.

Подходя к перекрёстку, Дик немного притормозил, высматривая, как быстрее пройти до здания вокзала через толпу людей и машин. В этот момент ему с разбега врезалась вбок какая-то растрёпанная рыжая девица.

\- Ай!

Она упала на землю, тут же с проворством кошки вскочила, подхватила упавшую было сумочку и  собралась бежать дальше, даже не подумав потратить секунду на приличествующее «извините», но Ричард машинально придержал её за рукав, прежде, чем сам понял, зачем это делает. И только когда девушка отчаянно рванулась из его хватки, Дик осознал, что причина в том, что она явно от кого-то убегала, в том числе, может быть, и от полиции.

\- Пусти, урод, - девчонка снова рванулась, зашипев сквозь зубы, но явно не собираясь кричать, чтобы позвать на помощь.

Так, скорее всего не от полиции. Да, точно. Не от полиции.

\- Не беспокойтесь, мисс, - лучезарно улыбнулся ей Ричард и обернулся к недружелюбного вида субъекту со шрамом поперёк лица, явно торопившимся следом. – Я ничего вам не сделаю, просто у меня был очень паршивый день, и я с радостью подерусь за вас с этим молодчиком.

Девушка испуганно обернулась, заметно переменилась в лице, и, тихо пискнув, осела на землю.

\- Отвали, - коротко буркнул подошедший громила, и Дик увидел, как из-под плаща блеснуло дуло короткого автомата.

Поэтому размениваться на ответные слова Ричард не стал, и сразу ударил. Бандит грязно выругался, роняя пушку, и ответил хуком справа. Дик засмеялся в ответ, чувствуя себя почти счастливым. Попрощаться с Готэмом хорошей дракой было очень правильно. Готэм любил хорошие драки и, наверное, нигде больше не получится размяться так упоительно и без помех со стороны случайных прохожих. Жаль только, всё закончилось слишком быстро.

Ричард довольно приложил противника в последний раз, выпрямился, хрустнул плечами, поморщился от боли в боку от задевшего вскользь удара. Резко обернулся на шорох за спиной, но это всего лишь поднялась с дороги растрёпанная девица.

\- Спасибо, - буркнула она после паузы, настороженно глядя из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки.

\- Может, позвать полицию? – предложил Ричард, больше для очистки совести.

\- Нет! – девушка шатнулась в сторону.

\- Ну нет, так нет. Я собираюсь уехать из города как можно скорее, тебе это тоже не помешает, как я вижу. Пошли? – не то, чтобы ему была нужна попутчица, но если прихватить с собой этакий подарочек судьбы, то раздумывать о собственных проблемах времени не будет. – Кстати, меня зовут Ричард. Тебя?

\- Не твоё дело, - буркнула она, выпрямилась и, прихрамывая, направилась к вокзалу.

Дик пристроился рядом и даже, подумав, снял и набросил ей на плечи куртку. Девица промолчала.

С покупкой билетов вышла заминка – Ричард обнаружил, что у спутницы нет паспорта. Он на минуту задумался, глядя на линии путей, по которым то и дело отъезжали и подъезжали составы. Взгляд сам зацепился за яркие красные вагоны с золотой вязью букв. «Красный сокол», дорогой фирменный состав, отходит без двух минут двенадцать, и это правило неизменно, как и цвет вагонов. Брюс всегда пользовался им, если по какой-то причине не хотел лететь на самолёте. Персонал туда подбирался очень тщательно, а начальника поезда Дик знал лично, в какой-то очень скучной поездке по очередным очень скучным делам кампании, они хорошо скрасили друг другу время, Ричард с виски, мистер Томпсон – с чаем, как добропорядочный служащий при исполнении. И теперь Дик был уверен, что старый знакомый позволит ему и даме проехать без регистрации, особенно если подкрепить просьбу денежным вознаграждением, которое, спасибо Брюсу, могло быть очень щедрым.

\- Пошли, - Ричард тронул спутницу за плечо.

Она медлила, опять настороженно и внимательно смотря исподлобья. Очевидно, до сих пор не знала, стоит ли доверять случайному знакомому. Странно было, что она вообще до сих пор не улизнула в толпе. Может быть, мимолётно подумал Дик, ей просто нечего терять. Впрочем, ему было всё равно.

Девушка глубоко вздохнула, открыла рот, собираясь ответить, да так и застыла, моментально побледнев. Ричард обернулся, и увидел недавнего противника по драке. Так.

Судя по всему, пока их ещё не заметили. Дик достал кошелёк.

\- Иди к «Соколу». Вон те красные вагоны. Начальника поезда зовут Томпсон. Скажешь, что ты от меня, - он достал визитку и пару купюр и протянул спутнице. – Скажи, что нам срочно надо ехать и некогда возиться с билетом. А я сейчас догоню.

Она закрыла рот, сглотнула, но во взгляд тут же вернулось осмысленность и сосредоточенность.

\- Спасибо, - девушка взяла визитку и деньги и почти выбежала к поездам, по-прежнему слегка прихрамывая.

Ричард направился навстречу незваному гостю, предполагая оттянуть внимание на себя. Этот здоровяк должен был его запомнить. Наверняка погонится, если увидит, главное вовремя выскользнуть на перрон.

Дойти до бандита Дик не успел.

\- Всем на пол! – заорал громила и вытащил свой автомат.

Вот псих ненормальный!

Ричард упал на пол за ряд кресел прежде, чем тот начал палить в потолок под крики людей и вой включившейся сирены.

«Нетерпеливый ублюдок,» - с досадой подумал Дик, открываясь к стене и лихорадочно думая, как добраться до двери в подсобный коридор.

\- Всем на пол! – снова заорал бандит. – Глэдис, сука, где ты? Лучше выходи сама!

«Значит, её зовут Глэдис» - мельком подумал Дик.

Раздался короткий женский вскрик, звук удара, злое «Бля, не та!»

\- Глэдис, выходи, я сказал! – новая очередь заставила разлететься осколками светящееся табло и вызвала новую волну криков.

Ричард быстро пополз, радуясь, что его скрывают стулья. Нужная дверь была рядом.

\- Всем встать! Быстро! – опомнился бандит.

Дик зло выдохнул сквозь зубы и остался лежать, прижимаясь к полу. Вокруг поспешно вскакивали люди, закрывая его ногами, полами пальто и багажом. Ричард бросил быстрый взгляд сначала на нужную дверь, потом, сквозь слишком далёкие стеклянные створки, на перрон. Красные вагоны медленно отходили прочь. Ха, обломись, придурок!

\- Всем встать, кто тут ещё есть! – голос раздался дальше, и Дик остался лежать.

Бандит удачно отошёл в другой конец зала, и Ричард снова осторожно пополз к двери. Ещё немного, ещё…

\- Эй, кто там?!..

Дик замер. Неужели заметил?! По телу прошла ледяная волна озноба, заставив сердце замереть, а потом часто заколотиться. Автоматная очередь хлестнула по стене где-то в стороне, шумно рухнул ряд кресел и опять закричали люди. Дик не выдержал, поднялся и замер, до боли сжав пальцы на спинке пластмассового стула и заворожено глядя на человека в чёрном плаще, который атаковал противника  до боли знакомым ударом.

\- Ах ты, сука!

Бэтмэн загораживал бандита, но Ричард всё равно увидел, как тот вскинул руки с автоматом и бросился вперёд, привычно, как всегда, с ужасом чувствуя, что не успеет сбить с линии огня…

\- Брюс!

Загрохотали выстрелы, чёрная фигура чуть дрогнула, как вода, когда сквозь неё проходит брошенный камень, и грудь Дика разорвали боль и свинец. Он почувствовал, что падает на пол, потом стало темно.

 

_В темноте нет никого, только здания из стекла и бетона, асфальтовые дороги, металлические провода, земля и вода, и ветер между небоскрёбами, которые медленно открывали глаза-окна и гудели, заставляя колебаться волны воздуха от их медленных слов. Кажется, это зов. Кажется, этот зов надо услышать, но желания нет, хочется раствориться в тишине, упасть в бездонное небо и слиться с ним в бесконечности._

 

\- Всем на пол! Всем лечь! Вы окружены, полиция! – Баллок довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя, как обезоруживают и надевают наручники на Барри Кулака.

Монтойя одобрительно кивает и думает, что теперь самовосхвалений от коллеги не оберёшься, а ещё что комиссар будет доволен. Взять Барри удалось без потерь, осталось только найти девицу. Хотя… Монтойя хмурится, оглядывая разгромленный зал ожидания и испуганных людей.

\- Кто-нибудь пострадал?

 

_В темноте нет никого, только город, вздыхающий медленно и тяжело каменным фундаментом и антеннами на крышах, перекатывающий неторопливые потоки сил по улицами и стенам домов в ровном гулком ритме, и бросающий их волны к чёрной, усыпанной звёздами бесконечности, выкрикивая что-то или кого-то. Казалось, этот крик надо услышать, но безмолвие манило безбрежным покоем._

 

\- Убили! Какого-то парня убили, детектив, посмотрите.

Монтойя, нахмурившись идёт на зов. Вот это комиссару Гордону совсем не понравится, и газеты уж точно раструбят, что без жертв опять не обошлось, не говоря о том, что просто жалко человека, случайно попавшего под раздачу. Сволочная работа! Она подходи к трупу, смотрит на застывшее в последнем изумлении лицо, и потрясённо выдыхает. Это же!..

 

_В темноте нет никого, только она сама, непроглядная, безжалостная и в то же время укрывающая. Темнота смотрит в высоту и протягивает руку. Кажется,  это предложение нельзя не услышать. Кажется, от этого предложения невозможно отказаться. Чёрная рука сжимает бледную кисть с холодными пальцами. Вечность всегда может подождать._

 

Узнавание мелькает вспышкой и тут же истаивает. Монтойя снова хмурится, глядя на убитого и пытаясь понять, почему секунду назад он казался ей таким знакомым. Кто это? В памяти шевелятся и тут же гаснут какие-то смутные образы. Она встряхивает головой, мимолётом подумав, что пора бы уже взять отпуск, а то переутомление на работе, тем более, на их работе, до добра не доводит.

\- Проверьте его, должны же быть какие-то документы, и отправьте в морг.

Она отходит от тела, почти сразу про него забывая. После столько лет работы в полиции приучаешься не печалиться долго о таких вещах.

 

_Город раскатисто выдыхает и медленно закрывает глаза, погружаясь в привычную сонную дремоту. Пока его страж стоит на границе, можно спать._

 

**Эпилог.**

 

Приём у мэра был в самом разгаре. Хорошо поставленное, выверенное торжество, где каждый знает свою роль и место. Гордон неловко повёл плечами, как будто немного непривычный великосветский костюм ему жал. Не любил он такие вот мероприятия для больших шишек и чувствовал себя на них лишним,. Его место было в своём кабинете над бумагами или на улицах под пулями, а не посреди раззолоченных дам и господ.

\- Хорошо выглядите, комиссар. И, кажется, дела у вас тоже идут неплохо.

Брюс Уэйн приветственно приподнял свой бокал, словно салютуя Гордону, и улыбнулся. Хоть одно приятное лицо.

\- Да, неплохо, - кивнул тот, пристально оглядывая зал и гостей.

Охрана у мэра поставлена неплохо, и мальчики, скорее всего  профи, но, , слишком широкие окна и слишком мало людей, если вдруг что…

\- Комиссар, не будьте таким серьёзным, вы же не на работе! – Грейсон подошёл вслед за опекуном, поправляя галстук, словно ему тоже было не слишком уютно в официальном дорогом наряде.

\- Что? Ах, да…

Гордон расслабил напряжённые плечи – ему нечасто доводилось бывать на подобных приёмах в качестве гостя, а не охраны, и въевшиеся привычки давали о себе знать. Потом посмотрел на Грейсона. Тот выглядел куда лучше, чем в последнюю их встречу, когда парень больше походил не то на сбежавшего из Аркхема безумца, не то на обколовшегося до зелёных чертей наркомана. К счастью, подозрения оказались напрасными, и в невменяемом состоянии парня была виновата уже вылеченная болезнь, а не новоявленная дурь.

\- Действительно, комиссар, ведёте себя, словно ожидаете, что сейчас из каждого угла выскочит по гангстеру, - подхватил Уэйн. – Между тем, вы у нас, можно сказать, герой дня.

Гордон пригладил усы.

\- Газетчики на этот раз соизволили проявить благосклонность, - проворчал он и покачал головой. – И как всегда наврали с три короба. Да, мы взяли тех парней, но их девица вместе с драгоценностями так и сбежала. Да ещё какого-то бедолагу бездомного прикончили в перестрелке на вокзале. Называть это несомненным успехом… - он поморщился.

Нет, нельзя не сказать, работа была сделана, и сделана неплохо. Да и жертв могло оказаться больше, когда оглашенные бандиты начали палить в зале ожидания. Но можно было справиться и лучше. Можно.

Уэйн со стуком поставил бокал на ближайший столик.

\- Все умирают, так или иначе, - как-то очень веско, тяжело сказал он. – Уверен, комиссар, вам совершенно не в чем себя винить.

Гордон опять пожал плечами. Он, прямо сказать, себя и не винил – работа такая собачья, всех не спасёшь. Скорее, просто немного сожалел о сложившемся устройстве вещей, которое могло бы быть и с меньшим числом огрехов.

\- Тело так и не опознали? – спросил Уэйн.

\- Тело?.. Ах, того беднягу. Нет. Наверное, какой-нибудь бездомный, - комиссар с некоторым недоумением подумал, зачем бы миллионеру захотелось узнать о неизвестном покойнике, которых и так по несколько за каждую ночь набирается.

В мозгу снова засвербило беспокойное чувство, словно он что-то не заметил, что-то очень важное и находящееся прямо под носом. Тот труп…

\- Да, должно быть. На вокзалах всегда полно бродяг, - сказал Грейсон, и мелькнувшие было тревожные мысли тут же испуганно исчезли.

Гордон нахмурился, тряхнул головой, избавляясь от остатков короткой растерянности, и кивнул.

\- Именно.

Ричард улыбнулся. В свете ламп в серых глазах на секунду вспыхнула бледная лунная желтизна.


End file.
